


Fatherhood Hurts

by QueenHimiko



Series: Slayers: Baby Blues [10]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, below the belt, fatherhood hurts, lina and gourry get married and have babies, parenting, parenting sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: Being a father causes Gourry a lot of joy. And the occasional pain.





	Fatherhood Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _The Slayers_ , I just play in the sandbox.

“Spin!” The kids cried as they twirled like tops around the room, “Spin! Spin!”

Lina and Gourry watched bemusedly from the couch, happy that for once everyone was playing nicely with each other. Lina thanked her lucky stars that they weren’t asking them to spin with them. Just watching them was making her dizzy! And besides, the couch was comfy.

As soon as she thought it, Lucia appeared to have remembered that they existed as she stopped spinning and grabbed their hands to pull them up and she said, “Let’s sing Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes!”

“Yeah!” Gwynn chimed in as she also stopped spinning, leaving only Glynn to continue spinning around the room like a dervish.

Lina sighed as she got up, noticing the Gourry had as well. “All right, ready?”

The girls nodded, while Glynn kept spinning. “Head…” Lina sang out as Glynn suddenly crashed into Gourry, hitting him between the legs.

“Oww!” Gourry cried as he sank to the ground and withered in pain. “Not that head!”

**Author's Note:**

> This little one took me a long time to get just right. And it’s based on a real life incident. Gourry’s line is actually what my husband said when my son span into him while we were playing Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes with my daughter. He’s still recovering from the ordeal. Me being the kind, sympathetic wife that I am thought it was as funny as heck and immortalized his pain.


End file.
